This invention relates to construction.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling a strong, lightweight thermal panel.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for quickly assembling a thermally insulated building structure.
For many years, residential and other building structures have been constructed by erecting a frame consisting of two by fours and other wood lumber, and by mounting sheet rock and other siding and insulation on or between the two by fours. One conventional disadvantage of wood frames is that they are susceptible to termite damage. Another disadvantage is that the wood currently used to build wood frames often is relatively xe2x80x9cyoungxe2x80x9d and not fully cured, which increases the likelihood the wood will warp after it is installed and after sheet rock and other siding is mounted on the wood. A further disadvantage of wood frames is that they are, because of wood shortages, becoming increasingly expensive. Another disadvantage of wood frames is that they are labor intensive. Still a further disadvantage of wood frames is that they are hydrophilic. Still another disadvantage of wood frames is that they tend to be permeable to heat.
Another construction technique, commonly found in commercial buildings, is the use of metal studs to construct interior, non-load bearing walls. Such metal studs ordinarily are not utilized for exterior walls because they are excellent transmitters of heat and because they are not strong enough to be utilized to construct a load bearing wall. Like wood frames, frames constructed with metal studs also tend to be labor intensive.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved construction system which would minimize labor, would minimize the transmission of heat into or out of a building structure, would provide load bearing walls, would simplify construction, and would resist damage by insects.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved construction method and apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide structural panels which can be interchangeably utilized for the roof or wall of a structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a construction system which permit the exterior walls and roof of a home to be erected in a single day.